With the development of society, cards such as: bank cards, medical insurance cards and membership cards, are widely applied in life and work due to the advantage of portability. These cards have standard card attributes and relevant information. For instance, a bank card records a bank card number, a valid date and the like, and generally dimensions thereof are 53.98 mm in width and 85.6 mm in length.
In the era of the mobile Internet, payment methods such as mobile payment or electronic wallet provide convenience to services of life. A payment method via a mobile terminal has widely been used in daily lives. For most mobile payment methods, a bank card (such as a debit card or a credit card) needs to be bound before a payment function is used. Thus, a bank card number needs to be inputted into a mobile terminal. Since a relatively large pieces of information are recorded with the bank card number, such as an opening bank, a personal identity of a card owner, a card type and a check code, etc., correspondingly a relatively large number of digits exist in the bank card number, thus causing problems such as a high error rate due to a tedious input.
A provision of a method that is capable of automatically extracting and outputting an image region of relevant information from a card becomes a key to solving the aforementioned technical problem.
With respect to the aforementioned technical problem, the following implementations exist currently: 1) implementing by manually inputting card number information; 2) implementing by scanning a two-dimensional code that is set on a card surface through a mobile terminal; and 3) automatically acquiring a card number using an OCR (Optical Character Recognition) technology and automatically inputting thereof at corresponding positions of a mobile terminals.
When the first method is adopted, the user needs to perform an input into a phone screen while referencing a bank card. However, since a bank card number is comparatively long and is tedious to be inputted, an input error easily occurs.
When a user adopts the second method, bank card surface information needs to be printed on a surface of a bank card first, and then during an acquisition of information of the bank card, a camera device of a mobile terminal is used to scan a two-dimensional code of the bank card to acquire the card surface information such as a card number. However, using this method needs to print a two-dimensional code on a bank card on the one hand (thus existing bank cards having no two-dimensional codes need to be replaced, which causes an increase in cost), and needs to use an identification device to complete information identification on the other hand (since the two-dimensional code is not intuitive information) of the information. Furthermore, an image of the two-dimensional code image needs to be put in a scanning frame during the identification, and therefore this method is not only limited by usage conditions, but also limited by a shooting angle, having a relatively poor user experience.
When the third method is adopted, due to the influence of an error rate of OCR (Optical Character Recognition) identification, a user needs to compare a bank card with an identification result displayed on a mobile terminal one by one after the identification is completed, thus reducing the working efficiency.
In order to solve the above problems, a provision of a method that is capable of inputting particular information on a card into a mobile terminal in a convenient and accurate manner is desirable.